gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Orkowie
Orkowie – rasa silnych humanoidów występujących na całym świecie. Są oni największym i najstarszym wrogiem ludzi. Pochodzą z północnych krain - z królestwa orków. Cechuje ich zielony kolor skóry. Ponadto, orkowie są wyżsi od ludzi. Ich twarze odrobinę przypominają oblicza małp, a ciała są porośnięte brązową sierścią. Zwykli wojownicy z Khorinis noszą jedynie przepaski i naramienniki, a elitarni orkowie i dowódcy orków noszą niebieskawe zbroje, szamani malują sobie twarze i noszą na głowie pióropusze. Osobniki z Myrtany są bardziej cywilizowane. Zarówno ich wygląd jak i ubrania są bogatsze. Mają ludzkie rysy, nie posiadają sierści; ubrania zielonoskórych to głównie peleryny i zbroje, posługują się też mową ludzi. Przed akcją gry Od dawna zamieszkiwali północne ziemie. Tysiąc lat przed tymi wydarzeniami pięciu największych szamanów z wyspy Khorinis przyzwało potężnego demona - Krushaka, zwanego przez ludzi Śniącym. Niedługo potem zbudowali jego świątynię i zaczęli oddawać mu cześć. Demon skazał szamanów i budowniczych swojej świątyni na wieczne potępienie - stali się oni ożywieńcami. Inni zamieszkali w niewielkim mieście orków, ale swoich zmarłych od wieków grzebali nieopodal przyszłego obozu bractwa. Gothic 3: Początek Orkowie służą Zakonowi Krwi i są w sojuszu z bandytami. Pomagają Zakonowi przejąć władzę w Khorinis. Dusaro posiada nieznaną runę, która tworzy orków. Gothic I Ork zwiadowca (by Cassidy005).jpg Ork wojownik (by Cassidy005).jpg Ur-Shak (GI) (by Jao98).png W dalszym ciągu zamieszkują miasto orków w Górniczej Dolinie. Nie są pokojowo nastawieni do ludzi i nadal czczą demona Śniącego. Swoich zmarłych grzebią na cmentarzysku w okolicach obozu bractwa. Ich osada upada, gdy Bezimienny ponownie otwiera świątynię i pokonuje demona Śniącego. W związku z tym powracają do wiary w Beliara. Losy orków z kontynentu nie są znane. Atak orków.jpg|Orkowy atak Chata orków Gothic 1.png|Typowy orkowy namiot Ork Niewolnik2.jpg|Ork w niewoli Gothic II Po upadku bariery wielu orków zginęło w zamieszaniu po pokonaniu Śniącego. Jednakże na Khorinis przybyły spore posiłki z niedalekiego dworu Irdorath, siedziby Smoka Ożywieńca, a jednocześnie świątyni Beliara. Zajęli oni niemal całą górniczą dolinę, oprócz Zamku w Górniczej Dolinie i kilku kopalni rudy, które regularnie atakowali. Oblegany był przez nich także dawny stary obóz, którego cały zewnętrzny pierścień został zniszczony. Mieszkańcy zarówno wyspy, jak i miasta Khorinis bardzo obawiają się ataku zielonoskórych z powodu małej liczby okrętów ewakuacyjnych. Orkowie zbudowali w górniczej dolinie wielką palisadę, za którą znajduje się port. Dostawy zaopatrzenia przychodzą do nich właśnie drogą morską z Dworu Irdorath, gdzie znajduje się ich główna siedziba. Dowódcą orków był szaman Hosh-Pak, a po jego śmierci, wodzem został Ur-Shak. Ork wojownikG2 (by Cassidy005).jpg Ur-Shak (GII) (by Jao98).png Herszt orków1 (by Cassidy005).jpg Ork pułkownik z wyspy Khorinis (by SpY).png Orkowie dostali się także do Jarkendaru, choć nie wiadomo jakim środkiem transportu. Możliwe, że byli rdzennymi mieszkańcami tej części wyspy. Po przybyciu Esmeraldy na Dwór Irdorath, ich baza została zrównana z ziemią. Zginął tam orkowy pułkownik oraz wielu wojowników i szamanów. Nie przeszkadzało im to jednak w przejęciu władzy nad wyspą Khorinis. Udało im się zdobyć zamek w górniczej dolinie, a potem samo miasto Khorinis. Gothic 3 Tymczasem orkowie w Myrthanie zdobyli prawie cały kontynent. Przed zielonoskórymi broniła się jeszcze tylko stolica, niewielkie obozy buntowników i klany w Nordmarze. Przywódca orków - Kan rezyduje w Faring. Zawarł on sojusz z pustynnym ludem, asasynami. Orkowie z kontynentu są dużo bardziej cywilizowani od tych z Khorinis. Bezimienny może walczyć z orkami, odbijając kolejne miasta lub współpracować z nimi, wypleniając rebelię. Orkowie z rozkazów Xardasa szukają pradawnych artefaktów, prowadzą więc wykopaliska na całym kontynencie, np. w Al Shedim lub w Monterze. Orkowie występują głównie w Myrtanie, w Nordmarze zaś zajęli oni kopalnię Klanu Młota. Występują też w niewielkich grupkach w całej krainie. W Varancie orków jest bardzo mało. Większa grupa jest w Al Shedim. Tuż przed rozstrzygnięciem wojny bogów odwrócili się od Beliara i zerwali sojusz z asasynami. Duża część z nich zginęła podczas odbijania myrtańskich miast. Jaroll_(Gothic_3)_(by_GothicFan94).png Urkrass (Gothic 3) (by Gothicfan94).png Berserker.jpg Prakkaz (G3, Jakimix135xd).png Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Po zakończeniu wojny bogów Kan i inni orkowie stanęli po stronie Thorusa. Zostali członkami frakcji południowej ze stolicą w Trelis. Mieszkają głównie w Monterze i Cape Dun oraz ich stolicy. Nie pałają już taką nienawiścią do ludzi jak dawniej. Kan rezyduje w Monterze i walczy z oddziałami Gorna z północy. Ginie w jaskiniach Okary w walce z pewnym magiem wody i Bezimiennym. Arcania: Gothic 4 Na wyspie Argaan i Feshyr żyje ten sam podgatunek orków, co na wyspie Khorinis, choć nieco bardziej rozwinięty intelektualnie. Zielonoskórzy z wysp południowych posługują się ludzką mową, choć nie tak płynnie jak orkowie z kontynentu. W przeciwieństwie do orków z Myrtany i wyspy Khorinis są pokojowo nastawieni do ludzi, z wyjątkiem kilku grup z okolic Srebrowodu. Lubią pić dużo alkoholu. Ich postawa nie jest całkiem wyprostowana, poruszają się tak jak troglodyci. Na wyspy południowe przybyła także spora liczba orków z kontynentu, z Myrtany i Nordmaru. Różnią się oni od swoich rdzennych kuzynów. Są dużo brutalniejsi i nie szanują ludzi. Erhag (G4) (by Gothicfan94).png Ogbosh G4.png Orruk (Arcania Gothic 4)(by Lother).png Hierarchia orków * Herszci - najwyższa kasta w społeczności orków. Wydają oni rozkazy wojsku i sprawują rządy nad określonym obszarem np. miasta lub krainy; * Szamani - duchowi przywódcy orków. Są jednymi z najmądrzejszych zielonoskórych i perfekcyjnie posługują się magią. Mają duży autorytet u innych orków. Noszą białe przyozdobione szaty, a ci mniej cywilizowani pióropusze i przepaski; * Pułkownicy - zarządzają oddziałami orkowych armii. Walczą podobnie jak przedstawiciele elity i są podobnie uzbrojeni. Jednym z nich jest np. Nemrok z okupowanego Geldern; * Elitarni orkowie - najlepiej uzbrojeni i najbardziej doświadczeni orkowi wojownicy. Noszą niebieskawe zbroje lub płaszcze. Posługują się głównie ciężkimi orkowymi mieczami lub Krush Agashami. Korzystają ponadto z orkowych kusz; * Wiarusi - doświadczenie w walce wojownicy. Do walki używają Krush Agashów; * Żołnierze - przebywają w mieście orków i okolicach. Do walki używają Krush UrRoków, są dobrze opancerzeni; * Wojownicy - pospolici żołnierze walczący w imię orków. Są także najliczniejszą ich grupą. Noszą lekkie zbroje i posługują się zwykle Krush Pachami i UrRokami. Używają także kusz. Strażnicy pilnujący bram i różnych przejść korzystają przeważnie z Krush Tarachów; * Zwiadowcy - są słabo wyposażeni w Krush Varroki i kusze. Posiadają też lekkie zbroje. Ich głównym zadaniem jest szpiegowanie nieprzyjaciela; * Myśliwi - są również słabo wyposażeni, zajmują się zaopatrywaniem społeczeństwa orków w żywność; * Mieszkańcy - pospolici mieszkańcy orkowych miast. Nie są dość sprawni w walce. Zwykle wieczorami grają na bębnach lub tańczą. Ponadto wymienić można także takie grupy, jak: * Niewolnicy - orkowie zniewoleni przez ludzi, którzy wykorzystują ich siłę przy pracy w kopalniach; * Opiekunowie świątyni - są to przede wszystkim budowniczy świątyni Śniącego, skazani na potępienie słudzy oraz nieumarli szamani odpowiedzialni za przebudzenie tego potężnego demona. Rasy orków W serii Gothic istnieją trzy rasy orków - orkowie z Khorinis, orkowie z kontynentu i orkowie z wysp południowych. Rasy te różnią się od siebie, jednak wszyscy orkowie z serii musieli mieć wspólnego przodka, tak jak ludzie, którzy pochodzą od tego samego przodka, mimo odmiennych ras (biali, czarni, Azjaci itp.). Wszystkich orków łączy język, wyznanie, i najprawdopodobniej kultura. Możliwe że orkowie z Khorinis wyewoluowały, skoro orkowie ożywieńcy z przed 1000 lat maja w pełni owłosione ramiona, a teraźniejsi orkowie z Khorinis mają tego owłosienia znacznie mniej. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że bliskie życie z ludźmi zmienia orków, co by wytłumaczyło różne rasy tych istot. * Orkowie z Khorinis – Spotykamy ich jedynie w Gothic, Gothic II i w dodatku Noc Kruka. Nie są przyjaźni i od razu atakują każdego człowieka jakiego znajdą. Z natury ci orkowie są bardzo prymitywni - ich kultura, stroje i architektura przypomina naturę ludzi sprzed wieków. Noszą oni zwykłe opaski na biodra i małe pancerze, ale po zniszczeniu bariery do Khorinis przybywają orkowie wyposażeni w pancerze i bronie lepszej jakości. Mają oni zgarbioną sylwetkę oraz są bardzo owłosieni. Jedynie kilka orków na wyspie zna język ludzi, jednak nadal jest on wymawiany z wieloma błędami i czasami trudno jest ich zrozumieć. Orkowie są najprawdopodobniej rdzennymi mieszkańcami Khorinis, ponieważ żyli na wyspie 1000 lat przed akcją pierwszej gry Gothic. Orkowie z Khorinis są wielokrotnie silniejsi od ludzi i o wiele trudniejsi do pokonania od orków z kontynentu. Znanymi przywódcami orków są Hosh-Pak i Ur-Shak, który przejął władzę po śmierci tego pierwszego. Władca wszystkich orków z Khorinis nie jest znany. Orkowie mieszkają też na innych wyspach w pobliżu Khorinis. Wynika to z faktu, że po upadku bariery jest ich o wiele więcej. Mimo tego, że orkowie z wyspy są bardzo prymitywni, potrafią oni tworzyć broń i pancerze. Wiedzą oni też jak uprawiać pola czy wyrabiać alkohol, bo przy zwłokach orków można znaleźć przedmioty takie jak chleb czy piwo. Szamani orków znają się na medycynie i możliwe że wierzą w życie pozagrobowe, ponieważ mumifikują i chowają swych zmarłych na cmentarzysku. * Orkowie z Kontynentu – Spotkamy ich w Gothic 3, Zmierzch Bogów oraz Arcanii. Orkowie z kontynentu są o wiele bardziej cywilizowani of ich kuzynów z wyspy, chodzą wyprostowani, noszą zdobione ubrania i władają ludzką mową. Nienawidzą ludzi i gardzą nimi, lecz da się z nimi rozmawiać. Orkowie szanują wojowników z Nordmaru, ponieważ ci walczą z nimi honorowo, natomiast buntownikami gardzą, ponieważ ukrywają się w lasach i boją się walki. Potępiają również najemników, którzy chcą się do nich przyłączyć. Nazywają ich zdrajcami swojego ludu. Orkowie przybyli z orkowego królestwa na północ od Nordmaru, przez srogą zimę, przez którą nie mieli oni co jeść. Mimo to że orkowie wygrali wojnę z Rhobarem II, są oni słabsi od swoich kuzynów z Khorinis. Znanymi przywódcami orków są Kan i Thorus. * Orkowie z Wysp Południowych – Orkowie ci są najsłabszą rasą orków w serii. Spotykani jedynie w Arcanii. Są oni podobni do orków z pierwszej i drugiej części. Są oni trochę mniej owłosieni, kolor skóry jest bardziej brązowy, i są bardziej inteligentni. Znają mowę ludzi dzięki styczności z nimi, lecz posługują się nią z dużymi trudnościami. Z natury są bardzo pokojowi, lecz istnieją także agresywne klany. Nieustannie noszą przy sobie amulety które według ich wierzeń kryją w sobie ich dusze. Język orków :Osobny artykuł: 'Język orków'' To bardzo skomplikowany i mało zrozumiały dla ludzi język. Posługują się nim orkowie oraz nieliczni ludzie, którym udało się go nauczyć. Język ten posiada wiele liter "ch", "sh" i podwójnych liter, np. "kk" lub "rr". W języku tym występują pierwotne i dzikie nazwy, np. "Ulu-Mulu". Jest on niezwykle chaotyczny, a do tego wypowiadający go orkowie mają bardzo chrapliwy i mało melodyjny głos. Orkowe uzbrojenie Orkowie posługują się dużą liczbą specjalnych broni wytwarzanej tylko przez ich kowali. Potrzeba do nich szczególnie dużo siły. Znają także takie machiny oblężnicze, jak tarany używane przeciw paladynom z Górniczej Doliny. Umieją strzelać z kuszy, ale nie używają łuków. Posługują się potężnymi, olbrzymimi toporami, z których pomocą mogą rozpłatać przeciwnika na części. Ich nazwy są zaczerpnięte z rodzimego języka tych istot: * Krush Tarach - duża broń przypominająca halabardę, używają ich głównie strażnicy bram; * Krush Karrok - młot używany 1000 lat przed akcją gry, posługują się nim ożywieńcy; * Krush Pach - typowy topór, najbardziej popularna broń wśród orków; * Krush BrokDar - olbrzymie toporzysko, które wyszło z użytku po zbudowaniu świątyni Śniącego; * Krush Varrok - zębaty miecz, najsłabsza broń orków; * Krush Agash - topór, trochę mocniejszy od Pacha; * Krush UrRok - typowa orkowa broń, używają jej tylko na wyspie Khorinis; * Krush Zakach - orkowy topór, używany na wyspie Argaan i Feshyr; * Bash BrokDar (orkowy miecz wojenny) - potężny i duży miecz, zarezerwowany dla elity; * Grachtnakk - kij orkowego szamana; * Orkowa kusza - standardowa kusza na wyposażeniu orków; * Krash Morra - ciężka orkowa kusza; * ShaBaNakk - kij starszego rangą orkowego szamana; * Srebrowodzka orkowa maczuga z kolcami - broń noszona jest przez orkowych wojowników z klanu orków z okolic Srebrowodu. Krush_Varok_(by_Cassidy005).png Krush_Tarach_(by_Vultus123).png Krush_pach_g3_(by_Ossowski21).png Krush_urrok_(by_Ossowski21).png Krush_varrok_(by_SpY).png Grachtnakk_(Gothic_I)_(by_SpY).png Ciekawostki * Postaci orków, podobnie jak trolli, twórcy zaczerpnęli z mitologii skandynawskiej; * W każdej części mówią charakterystycznym chrapliwym głosem, ale w Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów mówią tak samo jak ludzie; * Prawdopodobnie dzicy orkowie z Khorinis nie przybyli ze swymi kuzynami z kontynentu z północy Nordmaru, tylko od lat zamieszkiwali tereny Khorinis, gdyż 1000 lat temu zbudowali tam wielką świątynie Śniącego i już wtedy byli rdzennymi mieszkańcami wyspy; * Orkowie nie potrafią używać ludzkiego oręża jak: miecze, łuki, noże, pakują je więc do paczek; * Orkowie mumifikują zmarłych po śmierci, co bohater może zobaczyć na cmentarzu orków, gdzie znajduje się wielka ilość mumii, może to świadczyć o szamańskiej wiedzy o medycynie; * Skoro orkowie dbają o ciała zmarłych może to oznaczać, iż wierzą w życie pozagrobowe; * W żadnej części nie można spotkać orkowych kobiet i dzieci; wobec tego zagadką może być pochodzenie ich ogromnej liczebności oraz sposób rozmnażania; * Gdy postać zacznie się skradać w mieście orków (w Gothic I), orkowie zaczną między sobą walczyć; * Gdy postać nosząca Ulu-mulu na plecach wyjmie Ulu-mulu jako broń w pobliżu orka, to ork ten wyciągnie swoją broń i wypowie słowa: '''NEMROK KA VARROK; * W Arcania: Gothic 4 i Arcania: Upadek Setarrif wszyscy orkowie (nawet szamani) posługują się w walce toporami; * W intro Gothic I kilku orków walczy dwiema broniami naraz, ale w trakcie akcji gry żaden zielonoskóry nie używa dwóch broni; * Po wcieleniu się w orka w Gothic i Gothic II można się skradać, co wygląda dość komicznie; * W Gothic II orkowie mają możliwość posługiwania się kuszą, można więc stwierdzić, że twórcy chcieli niektórych zielonoskórych w nie wyposażyć; * W przeciwieństwie do orków w Gothic 3 - orkowie w Gothic II posługują się kuszą za pomocą jednej ręki; * W modyfikacji The Returning posługują się już kuszami; * W tej samej modyfikacji, jeśli Bezimienny, posiadając Ulu-Mulu, będzie w pobliżu orków, kiedy oni będą w trakcie walki, po zabiciu przeciwników rzucą się wprost na bohatera; * Jeżeli bohater w Gothic 1 strzeli w orka np: ognistym pociskiem.To nigdy nie przestanie go gonić; * Jeśli bohater wejdzie do miasta orków z Ulu-Mulu i podejdzie to orków żołnierzy to zaczną śpiewać jakąś pieśn. * Gdy bohater wejdzie na taran orków w Gothic II, orkowie przestaną go gonić. Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Orkowie